headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Article7
The Return of the Cyber Demon Ex-GKTF Commander and LGK cited legend, Cyber Demon, had his name mentioned almost without pause today and yesterday in Head Hunters discussions regarding his mysterious appearance on the list of soon-to-be Head Hunters recruits. Head Hunters leaders were shocked as the LGK cited Palringo user and veteran of various storm 8 games and group kicking applied for a position within the clan he had left over a year ago after co-creating. I spent the first part of my day doing my uni assignment on biological locomotives and the second half asking some, pardon my language, BIG ARSE questions. Here's what I was told: Cyber Demon LGK: '''"I was in bed last Sunday and I got the idea, I new the publicity was going to be aweful, but I'm going back to what I loved doing in 2011, I don't expect to be taken in, I'm not even allowed to tell publically whether I'm in or out". "I want to be back in that atmosphere atleast until the end of the year, you have to understand no matter who you are that, I don't think there is another clan quite like this, Anonymous is the only other thing even close to what the Head Hunters are like, the difference is the Head Hunters is organised like a gaming clan and functions like anarchists, truly amazing". '''Cdr. ''Frozen ''LGK: '"He's shocked us all, and by All I'm talking about around 1,000 other users who knew him as a dead legend in hiding, trying to avoid hateful spam in pm". "Why he wants to come back is anyones guess, I'm not hateful that he left, it was on good terms anyway, he's a good friend of mine who I don't think is going to like where he is going here..." '''VACdr. ''Boxer: "I'm not going to say he shouldn't have come back, I'm saying things have changed, we have leaders, and his stats prove he's only truly a leader at heart, not a group kicker, he's going to be thrown in with the reserves for atleast three weeks if he's lucky, then be forced to follow the lead of people he doesn't know, the current members will give him due respect of course, but he still has to bark when we say *woof*" Head Hunter Devo: "I am a veteran just like Cyber Demon, I was in the GKTF as a battlegroup leader, as leading group kicking scorer, and now the Head Hunters, with that aside, it's important people know he was the reason these clans existed, if I were part of the leadership group, he's be with us regardless of the time spent away from it." 'Head Hunter ''Russo: '''"If you ask me, in the current heat of things it's just not right, he's a sociopathic user who did a lot of damage but got the raw end of the stick when publicity came into the show, he's a spotlight person, we aren't. Palringo know he's a group kicker, he's been barred for it twice on the same account, he'll have to conform, which I'm sure he will, I love him like a brother from the GKTF but not even the secrecry of an entire clan like ours will be at the cost of just one Cyber Demon." There have been mixed replies and yet Cyber Demon is now a few days away from being drafted or not to the 489th Boot Camp team and then put in for group kicking duty. And that's what's making news on the Head Hunters front!